Return of Nightmare Moon part 1
by Dede42
Summary: Twilight Sparkle is sent by Princess Celestia to Ponyville to visit her twin sister, Sunrise Blossom, and make some friends. But she doesn't have time for that as she has heard about a prophecy that talks about the return of the evil pony, Nightmare Moon. Is the evil pony returning or is it a false alarm?
1. Prologue: IS THE LEGEND TRUE?

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 1

A/N: Happy New Year! Yes, it is the start of a new year and I've decided to post today since I have back-to-back opening shifts at work once again. Although I expect that with school starting up again tomorrow, at least here in Utah, things will start to slow down a bit, and there will be less stress. Now this is the pilot episode of the series, but I named it Return of Nightmare Moon, and Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom will be reunited in this story, just not right away. So, enough rambling from me, and be sure to let me know what you think in the reviews.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: IS THE LEGEND TRUE?**

 _`"_ _Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria, there were two regal sisters who ruled together and created harmony for all the land. To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn; the younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects, all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth, but shunned and slept through her beautiful night._

 _`"One fateful day, the younger unicorn refused to lower the moon to make way for the dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Nightmare Moon._ _She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal night. Reluctantly, the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom: the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony, she defeated her younger sister, and banished her permanently in the moon. The elder sister took on responsibility for both…_ _sun and moon…and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."`_

Twilight Sparkle, who was sitting under a tree with her book-bags and a stack of book, paused in her reading since something about that last sentence had sounded familiar. "Hmm… Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before… but where?" she wondered as she quickly packed up her books and hurried back toward Canterlot.

* * *

Reaching the campus of _Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns_ , Twilight Sparkle was running across a bridge when she nearly ran into three unicorns: Twinkleshine, who had light gold/gray skin, arctic blue eyes, and pale pink hair; Lemon Hearts, who had brilliant yellow skin, raspberry red eyes, and light blue hair; and Minuette, who had light blue skin, sapphire blue eyes, and dark blue hair with gray highlights.

"There you are, Twilight!" Twinkleshine exclaimed brightly while balancing three presents on her back. "Moon Dancer is having a little get-together in the west castle courtyard. You wanna come?"

' _I completely forgot about the party!'_ Twilight Sparkle thought, but she pushed her guilt aside. "Oh, sorry, girls…I've got a lot of studying to catch up on," she apologized before running off once again.

Twinkleshine watched her go and shook her head, sighing. "Does that pony do anything except study?" she wondered. "Ever since Sunrise Blossom moved to Ponyville, Twilight spends all her time with those book. I think she's more interested in books than friends." And her two friends agreed before continuing over the bridge to attend the party.

* * *

Meanwhile at the tower that she called home, Twilight Sparkle raced up the stairs and entered the library located on the top floor. "I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony," she muttered as she magically slammed the door open, unaware that a certain baby dragon had been about to open it.

"Ow!" Spike yelped as he crashed onto the floor, damaging the present he'd been carrying.

"Spike!" Twilight Sparkle called out as she magically removed her book-bags and looked around for her assistant. "Spi-ike! Spike?" Hearing a groan, she spotted him sprawled on the floor. "There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies,_ " she ordered and noticed the ruined present as the baby dragon got up to look for the book. "What's that for?" she inquired.

Spike picked up the present and sighed sadly. "Well, it _was_ a gift for Moon Dancer, but…"

"Oh Spike, you know we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight Sparkle reminded him as she went to search the shelves for the book she needed.

"But we're on a break!" Spike exclaimed, shocked that she wasn't going to go to the party.

Twilight Sparkle ignored that as she searched the shelves, but she couldn't find the book. "No, no, no…no, no, no! _Spike_!"

Spike, who'd set aside the present and climbed up a ladder, found the book and pulled it off the shelf. "It's over here!" He then yelped when the female unicorn magically yanked the book out of his claws and he landed on the floor with a pained grunt.

Setting the book on the table, Twilight Sparkle magically flipped through the pages until she found the correct page. "Ah! _Elements_ , _Elements_ , E, E, E…" she muttered, scanning the page. "Aha! _Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the Moon_?" she read, perplexed.

" _Mare in the Moon_?" Spike repeated skeptically as he got up and brushed his scales off. "But that's just an old ponies' tale."

Twilight Sparkle ignored him and flipped through the pages again until she found the right one. "Mare, mare…aha!" she exclaimed and began reading. " _The Mare in the Moon, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria, defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon. Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about nighttime eternal_!" She gasped, her eyes going wide with fear. "Spike! Do you know what this means?"

"No-" Spike began and grunted when the unicorn magically forced a piece of parchment and a quill into his claws, almost knocking him down _again_. "Whoa! Ow!"

"Take a note please, to the Princess," Twilight Sparkle requested as she began pacing.

Spike nodded. "Okie dokie."

" _My dearest teacher,_ _"_ she began, _"my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!"_

Spike was writing the sentence and frowned, unsure of how to spell 'precipice'. "Hold on. Preci…preci…"

"Threshold," the unicorn suggested.

"Threh…" Spike mumbled, but he wasn't sure of how to spell that word either and looked at her questioning.

"Uh, brink? Ugh, that something really bad is about to happen!" Twilight Sparkle finally snapped and sighed while forcing herself to remain calm as her assistant resumed writing. " _For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon, and she's about to return to Equestria, and bring with her eternal night! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."_

"Twi…light Spar…kle," Spike repeated, writing her name with ease. "Got it!"

Twilight Sparkle was relieved. "Great! Send it."

"Now?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Twilight, Princess Celestia's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike reminded her. "And it's like, the day after tomorrow."

Twilight Sparkle sighed and faced him. "That's just it, Spike. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration!" she stated, making him jump. "It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"Impera…impera…" Spike stammered.

" _Important_!" she shouted, exasperated.

Spike jumped and almost dropped the letter. "Whoa! Okay, okay!" He then inhaled and used his green dragon fire to burn the scroll and sent it on its' way. "There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath…"

"Oh, I'm not worried, Spike," Twilight Sparkle said confidently. "The Princess trusts me completely. In all the years she's been my and Sunrise Blossom's mentor she's never once doubted me."

Just then, Spike belched out a burst of flame that quickly transformed into a scroll with Princess Celestia's seal on it.

"See?" said the unicorn smugly. "I knew she would want to take immediate action."

Rolling his eyes, Spike unsealed the scroll and cleared his throat before reading the reply. " _My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely."_

Twilight Sparkle nodded, pleased. "Mm-hm!"

"… _but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books!_ " Spike exclaimed on the sentence and Twilight Sparkle gasped.

Princess Celestia was actually scolding her?! Why in all of Equestria was she being scolded for do so much research?!

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap for the first part of this story. R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 1: REUNION AND MAKING FRIENDS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 1

A/N: Surprise! Turns out that I have some time before my opening shift at work, so I'm posting a new chapter this morning. I won't say much, only that Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle will be reunited in this chapter, and I hope you all get a good laugh out of it since I figured out a fun way to do it. As always, please let me know what you think of the story in your reviews.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: REUNION AND MAKING FRIENDS**

After reading the full contents of the letter from Princess Celestia, Twilight Sparkle and Spike had packed their bags, which were sent ahead on the train, and they were now traveling to Ponyville by way of a chariot being pulled by two of the pegasus guards. Twilight Sparkle was in a bad mood and Spike was rereading the letter.

"My dear Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville," he read. "Sunrise Blossom is looking forward to seeing you and to help you out. "And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete: make some friends!" He glanced at the female unicorn when she let out an annoyed sign. "Look on the bright side, Twilight," he added. "Not only will you get to see your sister, but the Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Twilight Sparkle brightened at the thought of seeing her twin sister again, and the thought of staying in a library made her even happier. "Yes, yes it does," she agreed. "You know why? Because I'm right! I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find some proof of Nightmare Moon's return, and Sunrise Blossom can help me with the research."

"Then…when will you make friends, like the Princess said?" Spike wondered as they began the descent toward the town below.

"She _said_ to check on preparations," Twilight Sparkle corrected her assistant as the chariot landed in the center of Ponyville. "I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equestria does not rest on me making friends." She and Spike exited the chariot and the royal guards whinny. "Thank you, sirs," she told them and they nodded before flying back into the sky to return to Canterlot.

Spike knew that Twilight Sparkle was dedicated to following the Princess' orders, but he was worried that she wasn't interested in making friends. "Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have interesting things to talk about," he suggested as they began walking. "Come on, Twilight, just try!"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes and crossed paths with a pink pony. "Um…hello?" she said politely, and blinked when the pony let out a prolonged gasp before running away. "Well, that was interesting all right," she said sarcastically and the baby dragon sighed. "Come on, let's find the Starlight Apothecary and meet up with Sunrise Blossom."

* * *

After walking for a way, they soon came upon the Apothecary, which looked even more beautiful then in the photos that Sunrise Blossom had sent in her letters, and when they entered the building, they were greeted by the smells of various ingredients.

Twilight Sparkle looked around with approval at how well organized everything was and then approached the counter. "Hello? Sunrise, are you here?"

 _`"Just a moment,"`_ said the voice of her twin sister from the back room. _`"I'll be right- uh oh!"`_

Recognizing the alarm in her sister's voice, Twilight Sparkle moved around the counter and started for the back room with Spike right behind her when there was an explosion that sent a figure flying out, and all three went tumbling across the floor as reddish smoke began bellowing out of the back room.

"Sorry about that," Sunrise Blossom cough as she shook her mane out of her face, and her expression brightened despite the ash when she saw her twin sister and the baby dragon. "Twilight! Spike!"

"Hey, Sunrise Boom," Twilight Sparkle joked as they got up and exchanged hugs before using their magic to get rid of the smoke and the ash. "What were you doing back there?"

"Making a few extra firework potions for the celebration tomorrow," Sunrise Blossom explained sheepishly. "Guess that's what I get for rushing."

Twilight Sparkle chuckled, having forgotten how overexcited her twin could get when getting ready for a celebration. "Guess so," she agreed. "So, you know why Spike and I are in town?"

"Yeah, Princess Celestia sent word to me that you and Spike were finally coming here to help with the preparations," Sunrise Blossom confirmed, smiling slyly. "And that I'm suppose to make sure you actually make some friends," she added, earning a snort from her sister. "Twi, there's nothing wrong with making friends you know."

"I know, I know," Twilight Sparkle grumbled, wishing that they would get off the topic of friends. "But that might be pointless if what I suspect is going to happen is true."

Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes. "I know, you're thinking that Nightmare Moon is going to resurface because of some myth."

"Sunny, tomorrow is going to be the longest day of the year, and I'm sure that I'm right," her twin insisted.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Twi," said Sunrise Blossom, deciding to humor her sister. "Come on, there's preparations for you to check on and I've got some deliveries to make at each location," she added, packing her bags before putting them on her back, and they left the Apothecary together.

* * *

Sunrise Blossom, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike walked along the road that lead out of town and the baby dragon checked the letter.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist," he read. "Number one, banquet preparations: Sweet Apple Acres."

"Sunny, didn't you stay at Sweet Apple Acres while the Apothecary was being restored?" Twilight Sparkle inquired.

"I did stay with the Apple family," Sunrise Blossom replied. "And I've been having sleepovers with Applejack every few weeks." _'I hope Applejack remembers our plan to make sure Twilight does make friends while she's here.'_ When she got that message from Princess Celestia, it had included a request to help her twin make some friends, and she knew that her friends would be perfect and they had made a plan in place.

"So, where is the farm?" Spike asked when they reached the top of a hill, and his jaw dropped when the farm and the apple groves came into view. "Whoa! That's a lot of apple trees."

Sunrise Blossom chuckled at their amazed expressions. "Yup, that's Sweet Apple Acres," she confirmed. "Come on, I'll introduce you both to Applejack." And she lead the way.

* * *

The trio entered the grounds just as Applejack ran past toward a tree filled with apples, spun in place, and she slammed her hind legs into the trunk of the tree, knocking the apples into a circle of baskets. "Yeehaw!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked while her sister snickered and then sighed. "Let's get this over with…" she grumbled as they walked over to the pony. "Good afternoon. My name is Twilight Sparkle-" she began.

"Well, howdy-doo, Miss Twilight, a pleasure makin' your acquaintance," said Applejack brightly, shaking her hoof. "I'm Applejack. We here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! Hey, Sunny, you got those pest control remedies?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded while her sister blinked again, taken aback by the greeting, and magically removed several bottles and several small bags from her bags. "Here they are, and some ingredients so you can make more of that special ointment for Granny Smith," she said, placing them in a nearby cart.

"Friends?" Twilight Sparkle repeated, finally regaining her voice. "Actually, I-"

"So, what can I do you for?" Applejack interrupted with a smile and both Spike and Sunrise Blossom snickered at the female unicorn's awkward expression.

Twilight Sparkle cleared her throat. "Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration," she explained. "And you're in charge of the food?"

"We sure as sugar are!" said Applejack happily. "Would you care to sample some?" she offered.

Twilight Sparkle shrugged. "As long as it doesn't take too long…"

Beaming, Applejack ran over to a triangle and she began ringing it. " _Soup's on, every pony_!" She then hustled Twilight Sparkle over to a long table, and both Sunrise Blossom, who set her bags aside, and Spike joined them, looking forward to the upcoming actives. "Now, why don't I introduce y'all to the Apple family?"

"Thanks, but Sunrise and I really need to hurry-" Twilight Sparkle began, eager to get to the library to do more research about Nightmare Moon.

However they were immediately joined by all kinds of ponies and fillies, along with different kinds of apple-based foods, and Applejack introduced each member of the family. "This here's Apple Fritter. Apple Bumpkin. Red Gala. Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apples, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp…" she took a deep breath and continued. "Big MacIntosh, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith," she added, nodding to her grandmother, who was gradually making her way over. "Up'n'attem, Granny Smith, we got guests. Sunny's sister is here!"

"Wha..? Soup's on?" Granny Smith mumbled. "I'm up, here I come, ahm comin'…" And she soon joined the crowded table.

Applejack was beaming. "Why, I'd say you're already part of the family!" she commented.

Twilight Sparkle laughed nervously. "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way."

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" Apple Bloom asked sadly, her ears drooping since she'd been looking forward to meeting Sunrise Blossom's sister.

"Sorry," Twilight Sparkle apologized, "but we have an awful lot to do…" she then sighed when she saw their disappointed expressions. "…fine." And the whole Apple family cheered.

As the various family members began serving up food on plates, Sunrise Blossom and Applejack moved aside a little to compare notes.

"Well, I say phase one of our plan is working well," Applejack whispered, snickering.

"It is, and whether Twilight wants friends or not, she's gonna make friends by the time the celebration is over," Sunrise Blossom agreed, giggling. "Come on, let's get some of that food, I haven't had anything to eat since this morning."

"Right."

* * *

A few hours later, the trio left the farm and Spike was marking off the checklist as they headed back to town.

"Food's all taken care of," said the baby dragon cheerfully, "next is weather."

Twilight Sparkle groaned as they crossed the bridge. "Ugh… I ate too much pie…"

"Sorry about that, Twi," Sunrise Blossom apologized, "they do tend to make a lot of different kinds of apple-based foods."

"That's an understatement," Twilight Sparkle grumbled as they reached a clearing near the town, where they were suppose to met the pegasus in charge making making sure that the weather would be perfect for the celebration tomorrow.

Spike looked around. "Hmm, there's supposed to be a Pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds."

"Rainbow Dash should be around here somewhere…hopefully," said Sunrise Blossom. _'Please don't let her be napping…_ again _.'_

Twilight Sparkle frowned at the scattering of white clouds still in the sky. "Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" she remarked when a rainbow blur suddenly knocked her into a puddle, and she sat up, covered in mud. "Nng."

"Rainbow Dash!" Sunrise Blossom yelped. "You just ran into my sister!"

Rainbow Dash flushed and laughed sheepish. "Uh, 'scuse me?"

Sunrise Blossom covered her face with her hoof while her twin glowered. "Rainbow…"

Still laughing sheepishly, Rainbow Dash flew into the sky to retrieve a gray cloud. "Lemme help you." She positioned it over Twilight Sparkle and she began jumping up and down on it, resulting in a large amount of water raining down and soaking the female unicorn. "Oops, I guess I overdid it," she admitted when she saw the results. "Um, uh, how about this? My very own patented Rain-Blow Dry!" She then zoomed around Twilight Sparkle, becoming a rainbow twister, and when she stopped, the unicorn was completely dry, and both her mane and her tail were _extremely_ bushy. "No no. Don't thank me. You're quite welcome." And she burst out laughing, and so did Sunrise Blossom and Spike, falling over each other.

"Let me guess," Twilight Sparkle said sarcastically. "You're Rainbow Dash."

"The one and only," Rainbow Dash said proudly after calming down. "Why, has Sunny been telling you about me?"

"I _heard_ you were supposed to be keeping the sky clear," said Twilight Sparkle, annoyed and sighed when her sister shot her a warning look. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather."

Rainbow Dash nodded, figuring that this was Sunrise Blossom's twin. "Yeah, yeah, that'll be a snap," she said confidently, rising into the air. "I'll do it in a jiffy. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing for what?" Twilight Sparkle asked, confused and her twin sighed.

"The Wonderbolts!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, her voice filled with excitement. "They're gonna perform at the Celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!"

" _The_ Wonderbolts?" Twilight Sparkle repeated.

Rainbow Dash nodded happily. "Yep!"

"The most talented flyers in _all_ of Equestria?" Twilight Sparkle guessed.

"That's them!" said the blue pegasus, thrilled.

Twilight Sparkle snorted and Sunrise Blossom had to fight back a laugh since she knew what her sister was up to. "Pfft! Please," she scoffed. "They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat," Rainbow Dash protested.

Twilight Sparkle smirked. "Prove it."

Rising to the challenge, Rainbow Dash shot into the sky, taking out every single cloud and then returned to the ground. "Loop-de-loop around, and wham! What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat," she announced and the sky was completely clear. "I'd never leave Ponyville hanging." She chuckled at Twilight Sparkle's amazed expression and Sunrise Blossom was snickering. "You should see the look on your face. Ha! You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more." She then took off into the sky.

"Wow, she's amazing!" Spike exclaimed, impressed.

"That's Rainbow Dash for you," Sunrise Blossom agreed.

"Yeah, _real_ impressive," Twilight Sparkle grumbled and stalked off, and both her sister and the baby dragon hurried to catch up with her.

"Wait up, Twi!"

"Wait! It's kinda pretty once you get used to it!"

* * *

Catching up with Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom showed them the way to town hall, where the celebration was going to be held to check up on the decorations. They entered the main doors, just as Spike checked off the weather on the checklist.

"Decorations," he said, looking up from the scroll and a dreamy smile appeared on his face. "Beautiful…" And Sunrise Blossom rolled her eyes when she saw who he was looking at.

Twilight Sparkle, however, was admiring the ribbons, streamers, banners, and gems that were gracing the walls and ceiling of the room. "Yes, the décor is coming along nicely," she complimented. "This ought'a be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed."

"Not the décor, her!" Spike exclaimed, pointing to Rarity, who was on the stage and was deciding on which ribbons to add to the pillars.

"Twi, I think Spike's in love," Sunrise Blossom whispered to her sister, who snickered as they walked up to the stage.

Rarity was busy magically sorting through different ribbons. "No, no, no, oh! Goodness no."

"How are my spines?" Spike asked eagerly, smoothing his spines and scales. "Are they straight?"

Smiling, Twilight Sparkle shook her head and then turned her attention to the white unicorn. "Good afternoon-"

"Just a moment, please!" said Rarity, still focused on the ribbons. "I'm 'in the zone', as it were. Oh, yes!" She finally tied a lovely red ribbon around the pillars. "Sparkle always does the trick, does it not? Why, Rarity, you are a talent. Now, um, how can I help yo-" she began as she turned to the trio and she yelped when she saw the condition of Twilight Sparkle's mane and tail. "Oh my stars, darling! Whatever happened to your coiffure?!"

Twilight Sparkle blinked and then flushed. "Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story."

"Rarity, this is my sister Twilight Sparkle and she had a bit of a run in with Rainbow Dash earlier," Sunrise Blossom explained and agreed with Rarity when she rolled her eyes.

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "I'm just here to check on the decorations, and then I'll be out of your hair!" she added.

"Out of _my_ hair?" Rarity repeated as she hopped off the stage and began herding Twilight Sparkle toward the doors. "What about _your_ hair?!"

"Wait!" Twilight Sparkle yelped. "Where are we going?! Help!"

Snickering, Sunrise Blossom and Spike, who was spinning the tip of his tail in order to fly, followed after them. _'Looks like Rarity's part of the plan is going to go better then expected.'_

* * *

Soon enough they were in the boutique, where Rarity fixed up Twilight Sparkle's hair and was currently having her try on all kinds of dresses much to the amusement of Sunrise Blossom and the lovesick Spike. "No, no, uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too… shiny. Now go on, my dear," she said while tugging on the straps of a corset she'd just put on Twilight Sparkle, who was looking annoyed. "You were telling me where you're from."

Twilight Sparkle winced and grunted as the corset was tightened. "I've… been sent… from Canterlot… to-"

"Huh?" said Rarity, letting go of the straps and she crashed to the floor before rebounding with a delight expression on her face. Yes, she knew that Sunrise Blossom was from Canterlot, but she hadn't been back in a while and now her twin could give her a new update on what was new in the kingdom. " _Canterlot_?! Oh, I am so envious! The glamour, the sophistication! I have always dreamed of living there! I can't wait to hear all about it!" She immediately hugged Twilight Sparkle. "We are gonna be the best of friends, you and I… _Emeralds_?! What _was_ I thinking? Let me get you some rubies!" And she hurried away.

Twilight Sparkle quickly removed the outfit and hurried both Sunrise Blossom, who was laughing and the still lovesick Spike out of the shop. "Quick! Before she decides to dye my coat a new color!"

"Don't worry, Rarity doesn't go that far," her twin promised.

"Well, I'm not going to risk it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were walking back out of town, well, Spike was riding backward on Twilight Sparkle's back, and he was still thinking of Rarity and he had a dreamy expression on his face. "Wasn't she wonderful?"

Twilight Sparkle rolled her eyes while Sunrise Blossom snickered. _'How can my sister be friends with such odd ponies?'_ "Focus, Casanova," she scolded, bouncing him a little. "What's next on the list?"

Flushing a little, Spike cleared his throat and checked the list after marking off decorations. "Oh, uh, music! It's the last one!" And in the distant, they could hear birdsong fanfare.

"That'll be Fluttershy," Sunrise Blossom informed them as they headed toward the music. "Just so you both know, she's very shy and easily startled. Even more then me and she doesn't even have my disability."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Twilight Sparkle assured her sister as they pushed through some bushes and they soon found Fluttershy, who was conducting a group of different kinds of birds that were arranged on the branches of a small tree, and a bluejay was singing a bit off-note.

"Oh my," said Fluttershy, hearing the wrong note. "Um, stop please, everyone, umm. Excuse me, sir?" she said politely as she flew over to the bluejay. "I mean no offense, but your rhythm is just a teeny-tiny bit off." And she smiled when he tweeted an apology, and then went went back to her position in front of them. "Now, follow me, please. A-one, a-two, a-one two three-"

"Hello!" said Twilight Sparkle brightly, scaring Fluttershy, who yelped, and the birds flew away, started. "Oh my, I'm so sorry," she apologized, "I didn't mean to frighten your birds. I'm just here to check up on the music and it's sounding beautiful." She smiled awkward as the yellow pegasus landed on the ground, but said nothing. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom's sister." She waited, but still didn't get anything from the pegasus. "What's your name?" she asked, even though she already knew it, hoping to breaking the tension a little.

Fluttershy hesitated, but when Sunrise Blossom gave her an encouraging smile, she spoke very quietly. "Um… I'm Fluttershy."

Twilight Sparkle blinked, not sure that she heard that properly while her sister covered her face with her hoof in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Um… My name is Fluttershy," Fluttershy said even more quietly.

"Didn't quite catch that," said Twilight Sparkle and sighed when the yellow pegasus squeaked, just as the birds returned to the tree. "Well, um, it looks like your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work!" she complimented, earning another squeaked and she turned to Spike and Sunrise Blossom. "Oookay. Well, that was easy."

However, when Fluttershy saw the baby dragon, she let out a delighted gasp. "A baby dragon!" And she knocked Twilight Sparkle aside to get closer to him, much to the delight of Sunrise Blossom. "Oh, I've never seen a baby dragon before. He's sooo cute!"

"Well, well, well…!" said Spike, glancing at Twilight Sparkle, who was sprawled on the ground with a stunned expression.

"Oh my, he talks," said Fluttershy, gushing. "I didn't know dragons could talk. That's just so incredibly wonderful I, I just don't even know what to say!"

Getting onto her hoofs, Twilight Sparkle magically retrieved Spike and planted him on her back. "Well, in that case we'd better be going." And she began walking away with the disappointed baby dragon, and the giggling Sunrise Blossom.

Fluttershy flew after them, and landed so she could walk with them. "Wait, wait! What's his name?"

"I'm Spike," Spike answered, enjoying the attention.

"Hi Spike, I'm Fluttershy," said Fluttershy happily. "Wow, a talking dragon! And what do dragons talk about?"

Spike beamed. "Well, what do you wanna know?" he inquired.

"Absolutely _everything,"_ Fluttershy gushed, and she truly did want to know while Twilight Sparkle groaned.

"Well… I started out as a cute little purple and green egg…" Spike began.

* * *

An hour later, they were back in town and had just reached the library by the time Spike was finished talking about himself. "…and that's the story of my whole entire life! Well, up until today," he added. "Do you wanna hear about today?"

Fluttershy nodded eagerly. "Oh, yes, please!"

Twilight Sparkle suddenly around, leaving the baby dragon dizzy. "I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast?" she said quickly. "This is where I'm staying while in Ponyville and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep."

"No I don't- whoa!" Spike yelped when she bucked him onto the ground, stunning him.

"Twilight!" Sunrise Blossom protested.

Twilight Sparkle ignored her sister and started nudging the baby dragon toward the door. "Aww, wook at dat, he's so sweepy he can't even keep his widdle bawance!"

Unexpectedly, Fluttershy flew over and scooped him into her forelegs. "Poor thing, you simply must get into bed…" she cooed and carried him into the library.

Thinking quickly, Twilight Sparkle hustled her sister into the library and then she quickly pushed Fluttershy back outside. "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. Well, g'night!" And she slammed the door shut, leaving the poor yellow pegasus confused.

* * *

Inside the dark library, both Sunrise Blossom and Spike were scowling at the female unicorn. "Huh. Rude much?"

"Sorry, Spike, Sunrise," Twilight Sparkle apologized, "but I have to convince the Princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time! I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of _crazy_ ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"

Just then, the lights flickered on, revealing that they were surrounded by all the ponies of Ponyville, which gave Fluttershy a chance to sneak inside. " _Surprise!_ " And one of the ponies blew a kazoo. And Twilight Sparkle groaned.

* * *

A/N: So much for study time, huh? I hope you all enjoy this chapter because I had fun writing it. R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 2: ALL-NIGHT PARTY BLUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 1

A/N: Yes, this is a day early, but I will be posting another chapter tomorrow, too.

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO: ALL-NIGHT PARTY BLUES**

' _So much for me getting any research done,'_ Twilight Sparkle thought and jumped when the pink pony from earlier popped up next to her.

" _Surprise_!" Pinkie Pie squealed. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were ya? Were ya? Huh huh huh?"

"Very surprised," Twilight Sparkle agreed sourly, figuring this hyper pony was another of her sister's friends, and said sister was trying and failing not to laugh and take part in the surprise party. "Libraries are supposed to be _quiet,_ " she added.

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Well, that's silly! What kind of welcome party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh, bo-ring!" she stated and followed Twilight Sparkle over to a table filled with bottles and cups. "Y'see, I saw you when you first got here, remember? You were all "hello" and I was all" she did a deep gasp, "remember? Y'see I've never saw you before and if I've never saw you before that means you're new, 'cause I know every pony, and I mean _every pony_ in Ponyville!" And as she talked, Twilight Sparkle groaned, snatched up a red bottle in her mouth and began pouring herself a drink. "And if you're new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad, then I had an idea, and that's why I went gasp! And then I figured that you were Sunrise Blossom's twin sister since you look alike. So, I must throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville! See? And now you have lots and lots of friends!" And she was quickly joined by Sunrise Blossom, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash.

Twilight Sparkle set down the bottle and took a drink from the cup – suddenly she turned around, her face turning red as a kettle whistling noise came out of her ears, along with steam.

"Are you all right, sugar cube?" Applejack asked, concerned.

"Twilight?" Sunrise Blossom asked, and suddenly her sister downed an entire bottle of water before bolting upstairs to the second level where her bedroom was. "Oh boy."

"Aww, she's so happy she's crying!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, thinking their plan had worked, but the other ponies weren't so sure.

Spike picked up the bottle and saw a flame symbol on the label. "Hot sauce"."

Pinkie Pie immediately took the bottle from him and dumped some of the hot sauce on one of the cupcakes, which she then shoved it into her mouth. "Ooh…" she looked at the sickened expressions on her friends' faces and talked with her mouth full. "What? It's good!" And they smiled, shaking their heads instead.

Sunrise Blossom, however, look up at where her sister had ran off to, and her ears drooped. "I don't think Twilight is going to come back down any time soon."

"What makes you say that, darlin'?" Rarity inquired.

"I don't know, but I don't think our plan has worked the way I hoped it would," Sunrise Blossom admitted. "I – I think I just pushed my sister away."

"I don't think that's true at all, sugar cube," said Applejack. "Just give her a bit of time to get over that hot sauce and I'm sure she'll be back down here in no time, Sunny."

"I hope you're right."

* * *

In her bedroom, Twilight Sparkle was curled up on her bed, her head was buried under a pillow, and she was trying to block out the disco music that was still playing downstairs. Uncovering her head, she glanced up at the nearby clock and groaned when she saw that it was four in the morning. When the door open and the music grew louder, she peered down to see Spike enter, wearing a streamer-covered lamp shade on his head.

"Hey Twilight!" he said cheerfully. "Pinkie Pie's starting "pin the tail on the pony"! Wanna play?"

" _No_!" Twilight Sparkle shouted, making him jump. "All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?!"

"It's the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration," Spike reminded her. "Everypony has to stay up, or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! You really should lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" But when she hid her head back under the pillow, he sighed and went back to the party, shutting the door behind him.

 _`"It's the eve of Summer Sun Celebration,"`_ Twilight Sparkle mimic before uncover her head and was surprised to see Sunrise Blossom standing next to her bed with a disappeared expression on her face. "Sunrise, did you-?"

Sunrise Blossom nodded. "Hear you say that the ponies are crazy? Yes," she responded. "Twi, I wasn't entirely honest with you earlier. Yes, Princess Celestia sent word to me that you and Spike were coming, but she also requested of me to make sure you actually made some friends while in Ponyville, and I hoped that you would be able to do that. However, I recruited Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie to help since I hoped you would become friends with them at least. Guess I was wrong."

When her sister turned to go, Twilight Sparkle hopped off the bed and kept her leaving. "Sunny, wait, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I understand why you went through all this effort and not just because the Princess asked you to, but when we were little, I did encourage you to step out of your comfort zone and make friends, and I guess I haven't been doing that myself."

Sunrise Blossom smiled at her twin and they hugged. "Apology accepted. Coming back to the party?"

"I might in a little bit, you go on," said Twilight Sparkle and waited until her sister was gone before she went to the window to look at the moon and read from the book that had the prophecy in it. "" _Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about everlasting night._ " I hope the Princess was right…" she whispered, "I hope it really is just an old pony tale…"

Just then, Spike came back in and called out to her. "C'mon, Twilight, it's time to watch the sunrise!"

"Ok." Twilight Sparkle put the book away, descended the stairs and headed into the library proper with Spike to rejoin the other ponies and head to town hall for the celebration. _'Please let me be wrong, if only for the sake of my sister, and let me make friends so that I won't be pestered about it anymore by any pony,'_ she thought.

* * *

A/N: See you all tomorrow! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 3: CELEBRATION OF TERROR

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Return of Nightmare Moon Pt. 1

A/N: As I promised here is the new chapter and the last chapter for this story. Yes, like the episodes themselves, I've decided to make this a two-parter, and I'll be posting part two sometime next week. Thank you to everyone who has been posting reviews and any ideas suggested, I'll be considering them, although I'm making sure my stories remain kid-friendly as much as possible while remaining true to the show itself. Now, on with the show!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE: CELEBRATION OF TERROR**

A few hours later, every pony in Ponyville was now gathered in the town hall for the celebration and it didn't take Pinkie Pie very long to catch up with Twilight Sparkle, Spike, and Sunrise Blossom.

"Isn't this exciting?" she asked, bouncing next to them. "Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited – well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went" she did a deep gasp "but I mean really, who can top that?"

"Yes, Pinkie, it's very exciting," Sunrise Blossom agreed when the trumpets rang out. "Show time."

Twilight Sparkle glanced at Pinkie Pie and then whispered to her sister. "Is she _always_ this hyper?"

"Pretty much," Sunrise Blossom whispered back. "But I've just learned to roll with it and accept that this is how Pinkie Pie is on a regular basis."

All other conversation stopped when Mayor Mare stepped onto the stage to begin the celebration. "Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" she announced and the ponies cheered, unaware that the pony shape had just disappeared from the moon's surface. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria…"

Fluttershy looked at her choir of birds. "Ready?" And they nodded.

"…Princess Celestia!" Mayor Mare announced and the birds began singing as the curtains on the balcony above her opened – to reveal nothing.

"Huh?" said Rarity before running up the stairs as the ponies chattered quietly and nervously in the background.

"This _can't_ be good," Twilight Sparkle moaned, and Sunrise Blossom agreed since it was unusual for the Princess to not appear for an important event.

Mayor Mare was doing her best to hide her own nervousness. "Remain calm, everypony, there must be a reasonable explanation!"

"Ooh, ooh, I love guessing games!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed. "Is she hiding?"

Rarity reached the balcony and looked around, but there was no sign of the Princess. "She's _gone_!" And the ponies gasped fearfully.

Pinkie Pie giggled nervously. "Ooh, she's good." And then she and the rest of the ponies yelped when there was an explosion of dark blue light that sent Rarity running for cover as the light was replaced by a pitch-black Alicorn with with a flowing gray/blue glittering mane and tail, snakelike cyan eyes with dark purple eyeshadow, a white crescent moon cutie mark, and she wore gray armor on her head, chest, and hoofs.

"Oh no…" Twilight Sparkle whispered fearfully while Spike fainted, landing on the floor with a thud. "Nightmare Moon!"

"She's _real_!" Sunrise Blossom gasped, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, my beloved subjects," Nightmare Moon sneered as she looked down upon the terrified ponies. "It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do with our Princess?!" Rainbow Dash demanded, and headed for the balcony-

Applejack, however, clamped her friend's tail in her mouth to restrain her. _`"Whoa there, Nelly…"`_

Nightmare Moon chuckled at the attempt and proceeded to terrorize Fluttershy, who looked ready to faint, and Rarity since they were the closest ponies. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?" she inquired smugly.

"Ooh, ooh, more guessing games!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed, having moved next to Applejack, who was keeping Rainbow Dash from flying off, and the table covered with food that included a basket of apples. "Um, Hokey Smokes! How about… Queen Meanie! No! Black Snooty, Black Snooty-" her voice became muffled when Applejack shoved an apple into her mouth.

Nightmare Moon was disappointed that no one recognized her. "Does my crown no longer count now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" she demanded while Rarity and Fluttershy retreated to avoid her. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did," Twilight Sparkle announced, doing her best to sound brave although she was terrified like the other poines. "And I know who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon – Nightmare Moon!" And the ponies gathered around her all gasped fearfully.

"Well well well, somepony who remembers me," Nightmare Moon complimented. "Then you also know why I'm here."

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "You're here to… to…" she gulped, not daring to say the dreaded words.

Nightmare Moon chuckled once again. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was your last," she announced as her dark magic flowed into the air above her. "From this moment forth, the night will last _forever_!" And she laughed evilly as thunder and lightning crashed around her.

Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and the other ponies cowered in fear. Had the end of Equestria finally come to pass?

To be continued.

* * *

A/N: Is all of Equestrian doomed to be plunged into an eternal night by Nightmare Moon? Stay tune for the answer next week at the same pony time and the same pony channel! R&R everyone!


End file.
